Death
by XRenku-samaX
Summary: ONE SHOT: Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, comes to a crisis where he must choose to live in toture for thousands of years, or die in peace. He faces God as he looks towards the gate, his choice at ready.


**My first FMA fanfic! So don't flame me! Review if you like!**

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

…_dark…_

He opened his eyes slowly, seeing nothing but a giant, yellow lit room. He blinked for awhile, waiting for his eyes to adjust to his surroundings. He wondered where he was, but he soon dropped it, hoping he was just in his mind.

…_weak…_

All his muscles felt heavy as they weighted his body. He stood at his best, but he still felt short. He was in great pain, his head pounding. He almost went blind by the deep pain that insulted him. He strength was decreasing badly, sleep was wanting to come.

…_cold…_

His body temperature was falling fast, like he just stepped out of an ice box. His bones seemed to shiver deeper then what it was ever known. His skin was pale, paler beneath all the black clothing he was wearing. His blonde hair was drenched with sweat, as the corners of the tips of his hair was sticking to his pale face.

…_alone…_

His heart was burning deep to its very core. What was it that he was feeling? He felt lost, his mind blank from his own thoughts. It was strange, having no emotions at all.

…_Al…_

He blinked, his mind locking back into the world he lived in.

"Al..." he called out, hearing the name echo within the room. All around he heard the name until it was just a faint whisper and disappear into the air.

_**Edward, he can no longer hear you.**_

Ed jumped, turning his body back. His sudden movement made him rock back and forth. He stood still for a while, his eyes viewing the area behind him.

"How do you know me?" Ed asked, looking at nothing. He was freaked, until he heard a low chuckled above him. He felt like running but in his mind, his wanted to stay. His legs stopped shaking, giving him a better stand as he looked up.

**_I know everything Edward, for I created a lot of things. _**

"Who are you?" Ed asked. He closed his eyes, hoping he was just dreaming. The voice was similar to a one he had heard before, but he hoped it was not true.

_**I am one, and one I am. **_

Ed seemed to have a spark in his mind. That saying, it was so familiar. He took a step back, shaking again.

"You…I thought I would never have to hear you again," said Ed, standing still once more. He closed his eyes, trying to cool his nerves.

_**Edward, you will hear me if you so die. **_

"Die…? Where am I?" asked Ed

_**Between the living and non-living world.**_

Ed opened his eyes slowly. Someone now was standing a couple of feet away from him. It had no face, no clothes, for it was a white, glowing figure.

"I knew it was you…" said Ed, his long bangs falling over his face.

_**Now, now Edward, I come in peace. For I am here to tell you stuff before you are completely dead.**_

"Oh fucking nice. What do you want to tell me?"

_**Language Elric. I need to tell you that…don't use alchemy to get out of here.**_

"I do what the fuck I want,"

_**It won't work. Edward, you will lose the ability to use the power of alchemy.**_

"That's nice to know," said Ed sarcastically. He folded his arms over his chest.

_**Indeed. **_

"Where do I go if I die?"

_**If?**_

"Fine. When I die?"

_**Through the gate of course. **_

"…"

_**You don't seem so cheery about it. **_

"Oh, and do you think you would be cheery if you had a creepy guy telling you that you are dying?"

…_**I won't answer that. **_

"So what do I do now while I want for my dear heart to go out?"

_**Sit here and wait. Well, I must go.**_

"Wait. I got a question,"

_**Ask quickly. Time is ticking.**_

"How is Al?"

_**Your brother Alphonse will have his soul taken away. He will die by lost and many other complex reason.**_

"He can't,"

_**But he will. As a matter a fact, he won't be able to go through the gate…again. **_

"What?" Ed was confused, thinking.

_**His soul will wander around this very spot. He won't be able to live nor go rest in peace.**_

"Then I won't go through the gate,"

_**Why so?**_

"I am not going to leave my brother behind,"

_**Then you shall suffer. I suggest you go through the gate.**_

"No,"

Ed jerked, feeling his body freeze. He tried raising his head up, only to see the gate in front of him. His eyes shot wide, sweat disappearing from his face.   
The gate stood tall before him, towering over his short height. The patterns of many alchemic symbols covered the gravel of it. He panicked as he tried to move, but he couldn't. The figure stood in front of him, touching the gate's doorway.

_**Come Edward.**_

"…No,"

**_Suffer for many years, decays. The pain will be unbearable for you. _**

"So be it. I will not leave my brother behind,"

_**Your choice. Any last words?**_

"Yeah…go to hell,"

The figure seem to chuckled, as the gate door opened. He stepped in it.

_**I do so many times.**_

The door closed slowly, the figure was gone. Ed watched the door close, going inch by inch. Ed tried to move still, but no luck.

Then the gate slammed shut, Ed let out a loud gasp. His body was being squeezed, pain striking him. He let his head fall back, as he screamed in pain.

Everything seem to crack, his bones breaking at the invisible pressure that surrounded him. He fell to his knees, giving up. His left cheek was on the floor, sweat now falling fast down his face. He was breathing fast, panting. The pressure left him, leaving him now with a pain covered body. He couldn't move, nor was he trying to. He balled his hands into a fist, only to chuckle.

But the chuckle was wiped away, turning into a scream. His organs seemed to dig out by something dull and weak. His skin prickled at what felt like long needles entering him. He squirmed, rolling over onto his back. The pain went away, as his eyes were partly opened. Tears slowly ran down his cheeks.

Memories came before him. Good ones and bad.

_Mother…Nina…Hughes…Scar…Rose…Pinako…Winry…Al…does it all have to end now?_

_Al…does all that work we done, all the journeys we adventured, have to all go to waste?_

_All the friends we made…why did they die? Why had they? _

_They had helped us too…and this is how it will end before I can repay them?_

Tears flowed faster as he closed his eyes, gasping for air. His heart was so cold, as it was turning into an ice cube. His chest was in pain, as it too seemed to freeze.

_Al…I never got to…see you again…_

His body went limp, the pain coming over him again.

But then, warmth seemed to come to him, warming his body. The pain was finally gone, his muscles no longer being weak. His bones were not broken, giving him ability. His heart was pumping, his blood running hot through him.

Ed opened his eyes slowly, tears still running down from his eyes. He saw what he would have thought of seeing. His brother was smiling. He didn't have an armor as a body. No. It was peachy, his brownish hair going to his shoulders. He was slim, his brown, gold tint eyes with glom.

"Al…" Ed rasped out, smiling back. He slow sat up, looking down at his palms. He didn't have a right arm automail, but skin.

"Brother…good-bye," said Al, soon disappearing.

"Al…Al! Where are you going!" Ed shot up, standing on his feet once more. Al looked back, smiling sadly as a tear ran down his cheek.

"Away. I gave my soul back to have you alive. Brother, you need to live,"

"Al…"

"Good-bye Ed,"

Ed stood there, still and straight. He stared sadly at his brother, tears slowing their flow. He smiled weakly, watching his brother disappear in the air.

"Edward," said a soft, worried voice. Ed opened his eyes slowly, seeing more light above him. He was back in the theater room, the room where he fought Dante, Envy and Wrath. The person who was sitting by him, was a young beautiful girl. She had long brown hair but her bangs were pink, ending at her chin. She was wearing a white dress with lace of yellow, holding a sound asleep baby in her arms. He smiled sadly, his cheeks soaking wet.

"Tears…?" he said softly, wiping them away. He sat up slowly, resting his arm on his left leg. No automail?

"Ed, your alive," said Rose, smiling.

"Yeah…but Al isn't…"

"I'm sorry,"

"It's nothing…"

"It's over?"

"Yes…but not for me,"

"Why?"

"Rose, get out of here. I still have something to finish. Go through that hallway and out into the city. There you'll go up on a bridge to a tunnel. Head up the stairs until you are in an abandoned chapel. Two blonde alchemists should still be there,"

"Aren't you coming?"

"No…Go,"

Rose stood, nodding slowly. She followed his directions that he gave her, and was gone. Ed was now alone. He stood up slowly, staring at the floor.

"It will never be over for us, for me," he said to himself.

_The pain will never heal, giving us comfort. _

_Our hearts will beat sadly, as the people who cared died._

_Our eyes will shed tears, but they will never leave our saddened eyes._

_We stood strong, fought and never found happiness. _

_We could never turn back._

_We still walked forward, on into the military's war…_

_And our own war. _

_I'll stand here _

_While you live in your own world._

_Find me_

_The search will end_

_And we could live on_

_With memories of good and bad_

_And love on, ending the pain and suffering. _

_I'll wait_

_For you_

_My brother. _


End file.
